


Madelaine Petsch: Interrupted Cuddle Sesh

by cherry_bvby



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_bvby/pseuds/cherry_bvby
Summary: Requested by @lydia-and-cheryl: You should do an imagine where Madelaine Petsch and the reader are dating and they’re cuddling on the couch behind the scenes and before they do a scene of Riverdale and Camila tries to pull her away from y/n but she’s too lazy to get up and madelaine calls y/n for backup but Camila just ends up dragging her by her arms to the set. I feel like this would be cute and is needed.





	Madelaine Petsch: Interrupted Cuddle Sesh

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Okay so this isn’t smut, but its really cute ahh. I can’t really think of a super long plot for this so it’s just going to be really short. But I hope you like it!
> 
> Warnings: Hmm, Mila being a butt. Madelaine being just the cutest. Dassit.

**Y/N’S POV**

It’s been so long since Madelaine and I have had time to ourselves since she started shooting season 2 of Riverdale. In between takes, she’d come right back to her dressing room and we’d either sleep or just cuddle until she had to go. Right now, we were just watching TV with our arms wrapped around each other.

Being in Madelaine’s arms made me feel safe, from the way she played with my hair to the way she’d lock her legs around my waist. She was the literal best cuddler. She was always so warm, and she smelled like cinnamon spice. Sometimes if I really needed it, she’d hum my favorite song until I fell asleep. “Mads, you’re gonna have to go soon. I hope you know that.” “Shhhh, stop talking. Just enjoy babe.” She said as she kissed the top of my head. I just laughed and

nodded. It was very peaceful until Camila burst through the door. “Madelaine we have to go shoot the next scene,” Mila said, whilst she tugged on my girlfriend’s arm. Madelaine looked me dead in my eyes and said “you spoke too soon.” I slapped her arm while she had a death grip on mine. “Y/N help me!” She screamed. “I’m sorry, darling. My legs hurt.” I pretended to be in pain. “Y/N, you ass. We’re going to fight when I come back!” She screamed as Camila dragged her out of the room. By fighting, she meant tickling, and Jesus I am not ready.


End file.
